Soul Calibur II: Changing Winds
by GX
Summary: (Sequel to SCII: Of Wind and Forest)Two years have passed since Talim and Link defeated the Soul Edge. Now they have to deal with changing times and changing emotions.
1. Chapter 1

It is Christmas Day as I begin this and so to all of those reading Happy Holidays. And here I am again. I hope that I don't lose any of the magic that I had throughout the original. Now for safety sake, I own nothing.

* * *

Devastation was the only word to describe it. All around the small mountain valley lay the ruins of a culture that was not too long ago thriving in the world. It had been a place of security and tranquility once, however flames had engulfed all around it. The house was no more. 

And at the center of it all were two young warriors.

"How is it my fault?" A girl dressed in sparse green and white clothes pointed to herself. "You were the one that lit the bomb that started all of this"

"Even so," a young man in green screamed back, his arms extended while he seemed incredulous, "you should have known better than to bring about such a strong wind! Wind spreads fire, remember?"

"Don't yell at me," Now she had her hands placed firmly on her hips, leaning forward to the boy. "I tried to help you but you went and freaked out over what again?"

"That's not the point." He grabbed his green cap and tore it from his head in frustration. "Besides that I told you what those things were capable of where I'm from."

"Well it's not my fault that you are afraid of a little chicken like that one over there." The girl pointed to the poultry in question who had, miraculously, avoided the "bomb" attack.

"Well maybe if you spent less time with your head in the clouds you would have let me put out the fire before it got too big." He threw his hat on the ground in frustration.

"That's mean, well if you weren't suck a little chicken you wouldn't," the girl stopped herself short, "oh wait I forgot, you're afraid of chickens"

"Excuse me?" a frazzled old man tried to speak to the pair, keeping his voice relatively low, "but what about my house"

"You shut up!" They spoke in unison. Immediately after they regretted their actions, this was not just anyone, this was the village headman. "Ah," they both scratched the back of their heads, then together bowing deeply they said, "please forgive us."

"I'm sorry but my friend Link has a tendency to be a bit jumpy at times." After saying this she looked over at the boy. There was a look in those eyes, one that only he could see. It was like she was sticking her tongue out at him with her eyes.

"Talim is also a bit of a klutz as well sir." After he said this he shot her the same look as before. "We'll clean up this mess and..."

"That's quite alright" the headman did not look to happy with the pair, "Talim, Link, in month that you have been here you have destroyed three houses, caused a stampede among our sheep, managed to turn half of our clothing pink and I don't know how but I know it was you two behind that storm the other day that almost flooded the settlement."

"Actually..." they tried to speak again only to be waved off by the elder once more.

""It's too much," he shook his head, "I'm almost tempted to start a policy of isolation here." He looked around to the other villagers, "we have had enough of your antics. You both leave us no choice but to ask you to leave this village."

"Yes sir." Defeated, the two of them left.

**Changing Winds.**

It didn't take long for them to leave, they did not have much to pack even before the house was destroyed. It was within the hour that they left. After that it was a four day trek to the nearest town. They would have to cross through some caves and a mountain pass to do it, but it wasn't much for the young pair.

The two of them walked in silence through the pass. It was a heavy silence, one that seemed to darken the atmosphere. This was not her usual 'man of few words' Link, he was angry and rightly so. Talim knew full well the strange phobia that he had of chicken, yet she let the bird somehow get as far as to their bed, where a waking Link could not help but panic.

"Hey Link," his long ears noticeably twitched at hearing his name, it was his way of saying he was listening. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have let that chicken in the house." He stopped, then smiled to her.

"It was my fault for panicking," he laughed, "you'd think that after two years in this world I would be used to the things. More importantly I don't think we were going to be welcome there much longer. You heard the leader, we wore out our welcome."

"Well I'm not the one who caused the sheep stampede." She laughed her usual laugh.

"No," Link himself laughed, "you were the one that managed to turn half of mine and everyone else's clothes pink, how I'll never know." They continued laughing for a few more minutes, a mirthful laugh that they shared with only each other.

"Still," Talim spoke, wiping a tear from her eye, "we really blew it this time. That was the only place so far that we didn't need to hide your ears from. The people were all friendly and understanding and..."

"It's alright," Link placed his finger on her mouth and smiled, "we'll be okay, besides I seem to recall you complaining about the food more than once."

"But..."

"No buts." Link flicked his finger at her head. "There are other places out there for us and if not we'll make our own." With his palm he lightly brushed the same spot on Talim's head that he had just hit. "You're the one that said that when we left Greece."

"I guess your right," the wind shaman did not seemed too convinced by his words, but smiled despite herself, "that Shangri-La place wasn't so great anyway."

Two years had not changed the pair much. Link had now grown to his full height which was only about a head taller than Talim, his body had grown even stronger as a result of the traveling that they shared. Talim had even managed to talk him out of wearing his cap sometimes, when those admittedly rare occasions happened he grew his hair longer so that his long ears would not stand out as much.

Talim herself had been the one to change the most physically, she no longer wore her hair not in her twin braided pigtails but let it freely flow to the bottom of her neck. She still wore the same clothing but carried a travel bag that slung across her shoulder, butto her secret dismay she still had the same bust. Link had told her on many occasions that he did not care about such things, but at almost all those instances she would either try to hit him, glare at him or stick her tongue out at him.

In the two years that they had been together Link and Talim had traveled far, they had gone from one end of the world to the other. Always looking for the same thing, always looking for home. They had lost their place in the battle against the Soul Edge, and also their purpose. They had made their home in almost any place that would have them.

However they were often turned away soon after. Link's appearance saw to that, but there was more. Almost as many times as they had persecuted Link they did the same to Talim, thinking her as some kind of savage.

It was painful for the both of them, but they endured. It wasn't hard really, in the time that they had shared they came to rely on each other. It was to the point that they almost never cared when they were forced to leave a place.

Their quiet travel was broken by the Hylian's abrupt laughter. It was odd, he had never laughed like that in the entire time that Talim had known him. It didn't seem dangerous, but it seemed like he was going to burst because he was laughing so hard.

"Why are you so happy?" Talim pouted, wishing that she had known the joke earlier. "Do you really think it's funny that we got kick out of another place to live"

"No." He said while he wiped his eyes. "I just think it's funny that this is the first time that we got kicked out of another place because of the both of us."

"Huh?" Even though she had known him this long sometimes Link would forget how things were supposed to be said.

"Well I mean, it's not just my fault that we had to go," Talim thought she was beginning to catch on, "and it's not just your fault either."

The Wind Shaman looked away from the Hero of Time and smiled, hoping she could play this off right. "Well sorry if I'm the one who forced us out." She put on her best 'make Link think she was angry' face. "If I knew you were going to be that way I would have left without you." Not daring to look at Link again for fear of losing her control, Talim ran as fast as she could down the mountain trail.

"Hey wait" Link screamed with an outstretched arm. "I promise I didn't mean it like that."

* * *

When night fell a fierce thunder storm followed. It brought with it freezing rains and violent winds, the loud crackle of thunder and the flash of lightning was almost more than they could bear. Fortunately they were able to find a cave to take shelter in. However this did not deaden the thunder, if anything it amplified it. 

The cave that they hid in was very small, no more than a few meters around. There was barely enough room to stand in, but that wasn't an issue at this point. Now Talim sat huddled in Link's arms in a shared blanket. Though she felt safe in those arms she still could not forget the sounds all around her.

The sky thundered, then again, then once more. Each time it did Talim found herself squeezing Link's body tighter until she felt his breathing strain. She had never been able to get over her childlike fear of thunder and now in the full rage that nature provided she felt no different than when she was little.

"Talim..." Link's voice seemed strained, which did nothing to waylay her fears. "I can't breathe." Looking to the Hylian's face she saw a light shade of blue. Realizing immediately it's implications she loosened her death grip on the boy.

"Sorry." As soon as she spoke Link felt a rush of air flood his lungs. However the air came in too fast and too soon. Link coughed then, making Talim worry more. "Sorry." she said again, momentarily forgetting the storm outside. "I didn't mean to hold you so tight."

"It's all right," Link smiled, "I've gotten used to it and it's not like this is the first time this has happened." He held her cheek forcing her to look at him. "I seem to recall an incident in Germany about two years ago, you remember the one where you screamed because you thought a horse whinny was..."

"Meanie." Talim said as she punched his chest lightly. "You promised to forget about it."

"No I promised not talk about in front other people." Talim's cheeks puffed as her brow furrowed. Clearly she did not like the direction this was taking.

Later Talim regarded the next few seconds as a mixed blessing. It was probably the loudest thunderclap she had ever heard in her life, and it forced her to once again fiercely embrace Link. However this time she did not hide her face in his chest. Instead she found herself on his lap, his breath warm against her neck.

When Link heard the thunder that almost made his ears bleed all he could think of was how much of a pain it was. They had already lost almost half a day of travel because of the weather and there was always the chance of a landslide blocking them in. Yet his thoughts abruptly changed when he found Talim on his lap, her breath and body warming his own.

Talim pulled away after the roar subsided. Now she was eye level with the boy, her head tilted slightly, but still looking him in the eyes. She had wished she could have appeased the storm, but it was in it's rightful place at it's rightful time. Idly she wondered why she thought about the storm at that particular moment.

Link brought his left hand up, his fingers grazing Talim's soft cheek, and smiled. It took almost no coercion at all -he merely brought his fingers towards his own face- for Talim to follow. She stopped herself just short of his nose, then turning slightly she closed her eyes and kissed Link. It was light at first, as it had always been when they kissed, followed by a stronger one.

The next time Link kissed back. It was strange when they kissed, each one felt like a rippling pond caressed by the wind, each one leading to one stronger than before. It was like an increasing fervor. It wasn't long before Talim had encouraged Link's mouth open with her own. Feeling each other's warmth flow from their mouths encouraged them further, made them breathe heavier.

The next cue came from Link as he brought his tongue into Talim's mouth, causing her to yelp playfully and force her eyes open before she returned the gesture. Wanting to feel more Talim began to rake his back lightly through his tunic with the tips of her fingers as he leaned forward.

Link heard Talim moan lightly as he rubbed the palm of his hand against her almost bare back. His instincts were starting to take control as he felt that there was entirely too much clothing on Talim's body he began to remedy the situation when another loud crackle of thunder filled the cave.

This time Talim paid it no mind instead wishing that Link would just hurry up and get her clothing off. Placing her hands on his ears so as to allow him to more easily remove the damned things she felt something warm trickle down his ear.

Apparently that last strike had made his ears bleed, or one of them at least. Looking her hand Talim saw a substantial amount of blood there. Breaking off suddenly and causing a trail of saliva to form between their mouths Talim looked panicked.

"Link." she was not speaking quietly enough, for when he heard her voice the Hero of Time breathed sharply and gripped the side of his head before screamed and fell to his side in pain.

Forgetting the moment entirely Talim looked into their things to finds something to dress Link's injury. Taking out a soft cloth and a water skin she started to clean the wound. This wasn't the first time that a loud noise had hurt the Hylian. In fact it had happened so many times that Talim knew exactly how to dress it and what to do. Inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief. It had almost happened again, she had almost lost control again.

Link could barely concentrate through the pain. He was quickly already tired of the almost entirely too easily exploitable weakness that was his hearing. Though it did take an incredibly loud noise or high pitch to do this to him he still could not stand it. His ears were like a mixed blessing, something to constantly remind him of where he came from. For that he was grateful, but the fact was that sounds in this world were sometimes so unbearable that he wanted to rip his ears off just so that he would not have to deal with the pain.

Yet even so. Somewhere in the back of his pain soaked mind all he could think of was _it almost happened again_.

* * *

When the Sun rose so did the two youths. The previous night had ended with nothing. After Link's ear was dressed they decided to just sleep. This was not the first time a night had ended as such either. At every attempt they were thwarted, usually by each other.

It was strange, but in the two years that they had been together they had never been together. This was through no constant fault of one of them, but rather both. Each had their own private reasons for why though and in the time they share, the life together and the battles they fought, they had never told the other why.

To the casual observer his may have affected either of them, but if it did then they neither showed it nor talked about it. Yet slowly this silent pain was tearing at the both of them, forcing each other to ask themselves _why_.

-to be continued

It has been over a year since I first posted Soul Calibur II: Of Wind and Forest. It's strange but as I look back I can't believe I wrote the damn thing. I had thought, briefly, of using Talim and Link in a different situation and starting from scratch, but ultimately decided that if I were to do another then it would be a direct sequel.

To all of you that figured it out yes this is rated R so it gives me a little more liberty to do something I've been thinking about for a few months now.

Now to those of you that thought you would just get some smut from this story and did not read the original I suggest you go back and read the first. I don't want someone flaming me for being original like I have been in the past.

Annyeonghi kaseyo GX


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to get a little more critical feedback in some of the next reviews please. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that there are people who are looking forward to and enjoying this, I just want to hear some incites as to how well (or bad) I'm doing on this. Thanks for your time.

I don't own Soul Calibur or The Legend of Zelda.

Changing Winds

Two years earlier.

The pair had just departed Athens Greece, the city being the first in which it was Talim that was not accepted. It left a bitter image of people at large in Link's mind.

For whatever reason he could understand why people had hated him in this world, the reaction of Talim's tribe had proven that, but Talim was the same as everyone else in that city, certainly her dress was different and her mannerisms may have seemed odd, but she really was no different than anyone else there.

"No," Link whispered to the rising sun as Talim still slept in her bedroll, "she was more wonderful than anyone in that city." He held an odd sword in his hands, it was different from the Master Sword that he once wielded against the Soul Edge just a few months earlier, but it was expertly crafted and lovingly forged. It had the same length of the Master Sword and like his old partner it too was double sided, however the cross piece was shaped like and 'X' and along the blade were ornate crafting in the written language of the Hylians. It read, "To be as one with the Wind and the Trees; for her". Link had asked the blacksmith to inscribe these words without telling him the meaning.

"Link," Talim whispered in her sleep, causing the boy to look over to her, "come back to bed." She rolled over to her side and snored lightly, causing him to smile.

"Soul," the word came like the beating of a heart, pulsating in Link's mind. The voice was unknown to him. With it came a striking pain in his skull, his ears pounded like someone was beating a drum inside them.

He felt his body grow cold as he fell to his knees, gritting his teeth, he clawed at the ground to gain some kind of control. What was going on inside his body? He wondered. He felt like his teeth were trying to grow despite his clenching them so hard. He tried his hardest to suppress the pain, to keep from crying out. It was so great that he started to feel tears in his eyes.

Then as quickly as it began the strange attack faded and he was left breathing wearily. Grunting the Hero of Time picked himself up and dusted himself off. Looking down, he picked his sword.

"What's wrong?" Talim said as she rubbed her eyes, the Wind Shaman had woken up and was now standing next to him. She looked out with wonder at the sight in front of her. The two of them had made camp near a rocky outcropping, allowing them to see the sunrise that lay before them. It was truly a beautiful sight and one that she would not have wanted to share with anyone else.

"Good morning," Link smiled, trying to suppress the memory of what had just happened to him, "are you ready to go?"

"That's mean," Talim chuckled as she slapped his shoulder, "I just woke up, there are things I need to do before that..." Talim looked to the sky as she counted off inane reasons with her hand.

"I think you picked up some bad habits from that Cassandra girl." Smiling he put his sword in it's sheath at his back.

"Oh shut up." she said as she watched him put his sword away, "Did you finally come up for a name for that sword? I mean Rothion said that you should be the one to name it after all."

"Yea I did," he smiled again, "I'm calling it Kazemori."

* * *

Like it was many times before the tension of the night of the thunder storm was forgotten. Link and Talim were soon back on their journey like nothing had changed. In time they would laugh about it as they had come to do over everything that happened in their journey, but that was still far from today.

Today found the pair walking in silence, as they often did, towards a small port community on the eastern side of the continent. They had traveled far from the Tibetan mountains in relatively little time, something told them it had to do with the villagers' desire for them to be as far away as possible.

They stood in a field on the outskirts of that town, but from what they could see they already knew that they would not stay. This was mostly due to the port and Link's now almost infamous hatred of boats. Of course they would try, at least. After all both of them held the same secret hope that this town would be different from all the others, that it would be home.

"I don't see what's so great about this town anyway." The voice belonged to neither Link nor Talim, it came from a few meters of to their left in the field. There were two of them, both oblivious to Talim and Link for the time being. They were certain to notice though, Link had not worn his travel cloak since they had left Tibet and he made no effort to hide his ears.

"He said that we should meet him here so I don't see the use in complaining," the other said, "or do you want to go another five years without seeing him."

The pair that appeared to their left was a man and woman, both having seen more than their fare share of hardship in life. The woman wore bright purple leggings that clung tightly to her legs and ended at the knee, the outside of which was adorned with golden calligraphy that neither Link nor Talim could read. Her shirt fit a bit more loosely and was white, at her breast was an attractive blue wave like pattern. She wore unique sleeves that were both purple, white and adorned with more of the same calligraphy. A top her head she wore a coronet of multiple bright colors. Her short brown hair ended in two long bangs on each side and in her hands was a blue hilted sword with a tassel the same color. Her own brown eyes seemed to have yet to notice them, her bright clothing and body language made them think her as not their enemy though.

The male was a little different, the scar on his cheek told them that much. His clothing was much simpler than his traveling partner's as well. He wore no shirt, but did wear a small green amulet, his leggings, boots, belt and bracers were brown and had seen much wear. He did wear a bright red cloak that had sleeves and a golden design that they could not make out, but even that had seen it's share of the road as it was worn at the edges. He carried a red staff that was gold at each tip with him. His auburn hair framed his dark brown eyes, he unlike his partner had seen them, and what's more he felt the need to act.

"Xianghua," his voice hinted at urgency as he looked over to the other pair, "get ready." Without any hesitation the woman named Xianghua tightened the grip on her sword, her eyes hardening as she also looked over to Talim and Link. In what could only be described as practiced elegance the two older comrades ran towards the shocked pair, each one deciding their opponent without a word to the other.

As quickly as he could Link raised his shield to block the unknown man's staff. Though the impact had been absorbed by his Hylian shield the force of the blow pushed Link back more than a foot. Then while blocking another practice blow from his opponent he drew his sword, the one he named Kazemori and made his own experimental strike against his opponent.

Talim, in one swift motion had managed to dodge her attacker, drop her bag and draw her weapons. In the aftermath of the battle with the Soul Edge, her own weapon the Soul Calibur had reverted to a pair of Wind Guides that Talim had used before. In another attempt the woman Xianghua had taken another swipe at Talim only to have Talim spin around the blue tasseled weapon.

Link flipped back to avoid a spinning strike aimed at his midsection by the man in the red cloak. Then keeping his head low he guarded himself with his shield as he swiped at his opponent's feet. His attack was dodged and he had to change his footing and roll to his left to avoid another attack from the superior ranged staff. Pressing his advantage Link's opponent spun his staff in a wide arc aimed at knocking Link back. However his shield was able to deflect most of the attack. It was during his opponent's recovery that Link was able to attack. Jumping low he was able to off balance his opponent with a spin kick, then maintaining his momentum he jumped high and was able to kick his opponent in his unprotected chest, knocking him off his feet.

"Kilik," the woman shouted to her partner. When she had taken her eyes of the Wind Shaman she had made herself open to her next attack. Rushing forward Talim leaped off the ground and kicked the woman Xianghua in the breast, then with her other leg she kicked her again in the face. The warrior wasted no time recovering though as she was back on her feet in almost an instant. Weaving her blade like a paintbrush Xianghua danced through Talim's defenses, though the Wind Shaman blocked as best as she could she could not help but get cut in the arm by the passing blade.

The man named Kilik aimed high at Link, the blow deliberate but powerful. It was met by the Hylian's shield, but it was not his true intent. Bringing around the other end of his staff Kilik connected a sharp blow with Link's temple that knocked him back and made his vision spotty. Shaking the cobwebs from his brain he rolled out of the way of another attack and met Kilik's staff with his sword.

Talim aimed her fist at her opponent's head, the elbow blade in her hand nicking her opponent in the shoulder. Her other blade was met with Xianghua's sword and pushed her back. Spinning her wrist so that her blades were out Talim spun around her opponent until her back was to Xianghua's face, then crying out she dropped her body to her elbows and with the resulting momentum kicked Xianghua once again, causing her to land on her chest. Rushing towards her opponent she suddenly stopped when Xianghua had what looked like a temper tantrum on the ground, pounding it with her hands and feet. This caused the Wind Shaman to regard her strangely.

Link's sword was locked with Kilik's staff as Kilik held it over his head with both hands while Link was forcing the other man to his knees. His eyes glowed red as he pressed forward, forcing Kilik to his knee.

The glow in Link's eyes worried Kilik as he remembered a battle from six years past. It wasn't that he was tired, his opponent was growing stronger. That was why he was able to bring Kilik to his knees despite the power of Kali-Yuga. He had felt it disperse at the chapel just as Xianghua did, there was no way it could have survived.

Despite her age Xianghua had to admit that the child she faced was an excellent fighter. Her movements were like that of a dance, rehearsed and practiced for months before performing for it's audience. She showed incredible talent and seemed to have a good heart, but that was not the only thing that she possessed. She did not know how or why but Xianghua knew that this child had something to do with her old Krita-Yuga.

The two females stared each other down while the two males locked weapons against each other. The battle was only beginning, it could have lasted for days or even more, had not a familiar face stepped in to calm the situation. He had long dark sideburns and wore a white shirt with tails, Talim and Link had known him for two years, not having seen him since the end of the incident. Kilik and Xianghua had known him much longer, they had traveled and fought together. He was many things the foremost being a Mariner.

"I can't leave you two alone for a second can I?" The gleaming Mariner that all four of them knew as Maxi said. Neither group knew which it was that Maxi was speaking to as they all lowered their weapons and stopped to look at him.

"Maxi," they said in unison, as they did Kilik noticed the evil in the green boy start to fade. Maxi regarded them all with crossed arms. He had sent for Kilik and Xianghua, but had no idea where Talim and Link has disappeared to after the Soul Edge disappeared again.

"Oh, my God," Maxi looked shocked at seeing the two younger ones, "You guys are alive?" Maxi gathered them together in his arms and embraced them, "I can't believe you two are here."

"Maxi," the swordswoman regarded the Mariner incredulously, "do you know these two?"

"Of course I do," Maxi beamed as he looked to Xianghua, still holding Link and Talim, "these here are the two who destroyed the Soul Edge." Had either the younger ones looked back they would have seen a look of abject surprise on Kilik and Xianghua. "This is great," Maxi spoke again, "you guys can come along with use then right? You aren't doing anything important are you?"

"Uh," Talim looked over to Link who affirmed her with his eyes, "not really, we were just wandering around." She shrugged towards Link.

"All right," Maxi screamed, "come on it's just a little farther to where we were going then." Talim and Link walked off, being prodded along by the mariner. They seemed a little apprehensive, but he knew that they would warm up to the idea soon enough.

"Kilik," Xianghua grabbed the monk's arm when the others were out of earshot, "you felt them too right?" She seemed a little scared, and did nothing to hide this from him. "Those two children, you felt it in them right?"

"Yea," Kilik affirmed with a nod. His sharp eyes bore into the backs of the two youths, "those two have more to them than just their ears and the wind." He gently clasped the swordswoman's shoulder and with encouraging eyes urged her on.

* * *

Link blinked, that was all he could do. His mind was actively looking for the meaning to the sight before them. They were on the edge of a bamboo thicket, the wind gently blowing around them. The five of them stood before a large wooden house. It had sliding doors and simple windows made of what seemed to be paper. In the background he could hear water running into a hollowed out bamboo pole from a waterfall, which was then fed to a small pond. Every time the water in the bamboo emptied it made a thud on the rock it rested. There were stones set into a loose road that leaded from the side of the house to a pond filled with unique fish. The house itself was very beautiful, something that reminded Link of simpler times.

What had frazzled his mind more than anything were the words Maxi said when they arrived. The fact it was an inn was obvious, but what he had said after left him concerned. Talim and Xianghua both lit with glee as he said it and Kilik nodded in satisfaction. Maxi himself was barely able to hold his joy and talked about something that reminded him of his home.

Maxi had said this place had an 'Open Air Bath'. He didn't know what it meant, but part of Link started to sweat in a way he had not for almost two years.

* * *

Talim and Link were shown to a private room by an older woman, she wasn't very special and welcomed Link, ears and all, as long as he was a paying customer.

The room was somewhat small, roughly ten feet in diameter. There was no furniture there either save for a small chest and a mirror. There were six strange mats on the floor and what looked like a blanket and pillow on the floor.

The old woman had explained that the mats on the floor were called tatami mats and the bedding on the floor was called a futon. The sparse set up reminded Link of Talim's old tent and the time they had spent first getting to know each other.

"This kind of reminds me of when I was hiding in your tribe," Link immediately regretted his words as soon as he said them. Talim was always sullen whenever the subject of her family was mentioned. "Sorry about that." Link said as he squeezed her hand. This caused her to turn to him and smile.

Talim then took his other hand in her own and looked up at him. She smiled as she thought of how he was always with her, how he always cherished her. She felt how warm and soft the hands underneath his gloves could be, how warm his smile was or how he made her weak in the knees sometimes. To her there was no one in the world who meant more and she wanted to show him that.

Talim brought Link to her with her hands, then leaning forward and raising her body she kissed him. Talim was bold this time opening their mouths and grabbing his shirt as they kissed. It was short lived as she soon brought her head to rest on his chest. The kiss was powerful for being as short as it was, she was already out of breath.

"What was that for?" Link laughed as he brought his arms around her. She usually wasn't so bold and seemed to more like being lead when they kissed.

"Because I love you," she said it in a way Link had never heard before, there was passion mixed with desperation in her voice, like she was trying to hold onto a flittering dream. "I'm doing all of this because I love you." Talim let her already weak body fall to the ground, fully entrusting Link to guide her to her knees with him.

When they were on their knees and still embracing Link looked again into her eyes. They reflected the unshed tears that she had suddenly started fighting. He wiped those tears away and brushed her hair then, wishing her pain away.

"Link." Saying his name and bringing her head back to his chest caused more tears to suddenly form and fly from her eyes. She could do anything for him, she could forget the pain and shame that held her. She could do whatever she wanted, and he would always have him by her side.

Truly, she felt that this was love.

Talim looked up and kissed her Link again, placing her open palms on his chest and pushing him back on the futon. Link lied on his back and cupped Talim's cheeks as she kissed him with renewed passion. Now Link lie still. Talim leaned forward and pushed her hips until she rested on his pelvis, both still fully clothed.

Tearing with violent passion Talim sought to remove Link's tunic by any means necessary. The sound of his shirt seeing it's last was ignored by both as Link could once again do nothing but obey his Wind Shaman.

"Talim." Link moaned quietly as she began to work on getting his damned belt off, still kissing each other.

"Hey you in there," hearing the voice Talim looked up at the door startled, she knew the person on the other end very well, she had used to want to hear it as often as possible, until it left.

"You should really mind your own business," a voice that Link now recognized spoke, the memory of a bad boat trip sending a different kind of shiver up his spine.

"It's alright," the male voice spoke, "I'm sure that she'll want to see me again." There was a confident and arrogant air to that voice, one that she had not heard in almost two years.

"Yungsung," Talim whispered, still looking at the unopened door.

to be continued

To all who are wondering, the next chapter may be the ubiquitous Hot Springs Episode that you are thinking it may be, or it may not be. I know that it seems it may not have much continuity yet please be patient, I'm not sure how long this story will be, but it will be at least three more chapters.

Please read and review, also please as I said in the opening please be a little more critical with them.

Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Here I stand in the morning Dew, well not really but you know. In any event I don't really have much in the way of a forward this time. Well other than the standard disclaimer.I do not own Soul Calibur or the Legend of Zelda.

**Changing Winds**

Ten seconds, twenty minutes, ten years. How long had it really been since the knock on the thin paper door? How long since they stopped their movements? How long since Talim's lower lip started quivering?

She had not moved from her position on Link's lap, her hands still holding the tattered remains of Link's green tunic. She stared at that door, her body shaking more and more as time passed by.

The Hylian sat up, catching the Shaman's rear with his hand to ease her onto the ground. With his free hand he took her cheek, guiding her gaze back to him. She tried to look away, but they were too close, her eyes, scared and unconfident in the task that she herself had initiated, met his soft blue ones.

"I'm scared," they said to him, "I knew him once, but now things are so different."

"Do you want to talk to him?" His eyes asked. "I can come with you or I can wait here, or if you like we can hide under the blanket and pretend that no one is here."

"I think," she started, "I'd better talk to him alone, he's not a very understanding person, not like Maxi or Kilik. He'd take one look at you and do the same thing that all the others have."

"Then I'll wait here," he smiled, "if anything happens or if you want me there, just say the word."

"Thank you." With his hand still cupping her cheek, as they sat on the floor, the two kissed. It was for luck, his lips told her, to help her to face this person. To remind her that no matter where he was she would not be alone.

Talim stood then, smoothing out her clothes and running her hand through her hair. Looking down she could see Link begin to hide under the blankets, taking her cue and trying to avoid a confrontation with this Yungsung fellow.

Talim walked towards the door purposefully, making first sure that Link was covered before she opened the door. Looking out she saw both the man she knew and his traveling companion, a woman she had seen once before on Maxi's ship, before it was destroyed by the violent storm.

"Yungsung," Talim said again, as she opened the door, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"You look great," the fiery haired warrior said as he picked the girl up off her feet in a tight embrace, "it's good to see you again." He brought his lips to her in an attempted kiss, but she managed to move quickly enough for him to only get her cheek.

As soon as he released her, Talim closed the door to her room. The pair pf them, Yungsung and Mina smiled at her, causing an unknown twinge of guilt to enter her mind. Talim chanced a look at her door, suddenly wishing she did not leave without Link.

"Come on," she urged them, leading them away from her room, "let's talk in the Garden."

Link removed himself from the blanket as soon as he was sure Talim was gone. He removed the tattered green tunic from his body, then his gloves and boots, finally he took off his undershirt, and wiped his brow with his wrist, wondered when the room had become so hot all of a sudden.

* * *

Maxi Kilik and Xianghua sat. They were in what the old lady had called the main dining room, the table they sat at was low, their seats were some what like cushions on the floor. The three of them were sharing a bottle of a clear liquid. The evening was still early and they had not seen each other in a long time, so they were in no hurry to leave each other.

"How long has it been anyway?" Maxi asked, taking a pull from the bottle. "Five maybe six years since we were together like this."

"Yes it has been a long time," Xianghua smiled as Maxi passed her the bottle, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again Maxi." Taking a drink she spoke again, "It was almost as much of a shock as finding Kilik in that Chapel again two years ago."

"Speaking of which," Maxi's cheeks seemed a bit flush at the moment, "you two should tell me how you met again there."

"It's not what you would call a chance encounter," Kilik said as Xianghua passed him the bottle, "thanks. We were both after the Soul Edge again, but without her Krita-Yuga I was worried that she might not be up to the task, so I tried to dissuade her the best way I knew how."

"He fought me," the girl chuckled, "and during the fight we both sensed the end of the Soul Edge. After that the fight seemed kind of pointless, but how do you know it was the two of them that did it Maxi?"

"You felt that wind right, the one right at the end?" They nodded, "Well the girl Talim can command the winds, she showed me once before, when they were on a ship I owned for a while. I met up with her there and she said she was looking for her elf friend."

"There certainly is something odd about that boy," Kilik rubbed his chin, "more so than just his strange ears."

"I felt it too," Xianghua said as she looked down, "I hope it's nothing though, he seems like a nice boy."

"Relax," Maxi interjected, "that kid is no more dangerous than a kitten, besides that he's too smitten with Talim to really be harmful."

"I noticed that too." this time the swordswoman laughed, "He's kinda cute like that though."

* * *

"Achoo," Link rubbed his nose, "I hope I'm not coming down with something."

"Mezameru." Link staggered, gripping his head with both hands. His whole body felt like it was on fire. His ears pounded with a strength that dwarfed the storm a few days ago. His eyes lost focus as the ground rushed to meet him.

Link's legs dangled uselessly as he tried to will himself to his feet. He rolled onto his back as he howled in pain, his brain felt like it would split in two. Everything was turning red before his eyes and his heart pounded rapidly.

He rolled again, then again, each time bringing him closer to Talim's belongings, to something that called out to him.

* * *

Seung Mina excused herself from Yungsung and Talim as the entered the garden, wanting to meet with Maxi and the others.

The garden was even lovelier in the evening, fireflies danced in the flittering moonlight coming from a cloudless sky. The waters in the background were subtle and added to the atmosphere. Small torches circled the garden, creating just the right amount of light. The water filling the bamboo and emptying itself added an even rhythm that added to the falling waters that could be heard in the background.

It was all too perfect, the wind, the water, it was one of the most romantic sights she had seen in her life.

"This is nice," Yungsung said.

And she was seeing it with exactly the wrong person.

Talim turned away from the fiery haired youth, raising her fingertip to let one of the firefly's land there. It wasn't the first time she had seen them. Talim remembered trying to play with fireflies for as long as she could remember, but she could never catch one. She had tried everything in her childhood to get the little bugs, even going so far as to make the wind bring them to her. It wasn't until a few months ago that she had succeeded for the first time.

Link had one night managed to get a firefly to land on each finger of his left hand once. She remembered the serene look in his eyes as he waved his fingertips without any of them so much as shuddering. After that Talim had insisted on Link showing her how he did it.

"It's nothing special," she remembered Link's smile as he spoke, "animals can feel your heart, they know I'm not a bad person and that I don't want to hurt them." She remembered him looking at each individual insect that landed on his finger. "You just have to show them that and they will come."

"But I don't want to hurt them." Talim pouted. "Stupid bugs, they should know-"

"Here," she remembered Link taking her hand and opening her palm, "now relax, they won't come if you tense up like this."

"How am I supposed to relax when-" again Link broke her train of thought, but this time using his lips. Immediately the tension throughout her body melted away and a lone small firefly made it's way to Talim's still opened palm. "I guess that helped," she giggled still looking into Link.

"More so than you thought," he said, "look." She laughed again and looked to the Hylian with gleaming eyes. It wasn't anything world shattering, nor anything really important, but it still surprised her as he always did.

"Talim," Yungsung said again, removing Talim from her memories. "You alright?" He asked her when he was right behind her.

"I'm fine," she smiled brightly at him, her thoughts still on her memories. He had given her the courage she need once more. "What did you want to talk about Yungsung?"

"I wanted to see you again," he said, misunderstanding the meaning of her smile, "it's been a long time since we were together and I don't mean the time we fought in the Chapel."

"What do you mean then?" Talim was suddenly fearful as a pain from almost three years ago seemed to once again surface. He couldn't possibly mean that could he? He couldn't want that?

"I mean," he took a deep breath and prepared himself, "I regret letting you go in the Chapel, I wanted you to stay with me then and I want you to be with me now."

"You don't-" Talim moved to look away from him, but before she could he took hold of her face. "You can't." She pleaded.

"I want you to be with me again." Saying this Yungsung moved closer to kiss Talim's already trembling lips.

* * *

"Oh so this is where you all are?" Seung Mina said as she found Maxi and the others. "You better have left me some of that stuff you were drinking." Seeing the bottle sitting in front of Kilik she sat next to him and reaching over took the bottle for her own.

"You won't find much in there old lady," Xianghua's speech slurred as she frowned at how close Mina had gotten to Kilik. "Don't worry though there are more on the way."

"Is that so," Mina smiled indignantly at the younger woman, "well little girl you should probably go to bed then, staying up late is bad for your skin and all."

"I'll have you know-" Xianghua pointed a finger in the general direction of the offending women.

"Now now," Kilik placed his hands in between them, "there's no reason to get so worked up, after all another bottle is on the way."

"Quiet you." The two women spoke in unison just as the serving woman arrived with two more bottles.

"See see," Maxi picked the bottles up, "plenty of Sake to go around for everyone."

"Give it to me!" Both women spoke in unison as they each took a long swig from the bottles. Then again in unison they slammed the emptied bottles on the ground and made a satisfied noise.

"That was interesting..." Maxi trailed off, his mind elsewhere.

"So what happened to that boy that Talim was traveling with," Mina asked as she frowned trying to remember his name, "Lunk I think his name was?"

"Link," Maxi corrected, "They are still together, and he's still in their room I guess."

"Wait," Mina said, trying to clear her head of the alcohol that quickly took hold of her, "you mean that the two of them are together?" Maxi nodded, "Not just traveling together?"

"Yes," he affirmed, "I still can't believe we ran into them here though, I thought for sure we would never meet those two again. I can't believe what incredible luck this is."

"Together," Mina contemplated the thought, "Hong isn't going to like this one bit." The others looked at her confused, "Once you told him that Talim girl was here he told me that he would make up for his past mistakes and try to be with her again."

"I don't foresee this going anywhere good," Kilik sighed, "we need to get this sorted out and soon."

* * *

A clear light shined through the red haze that had become Link's mind. His consciousness was subsiding, he felt like something was trying to physically drag him out of his own body. The pain had spread from his head to his arms and torso and started reaching all the way down to his legs. His whole body felt engulfed in fire.

His body stopped just before he reached Talim's bag. There he could see the light, it came from the Wind Guides that rested before him. Talim's weapons, the dormant form of the Soul Calibur. He felt the fires in him rage to touch the weapons, to make them his.

Yet Link fought it, not trusting the fires that urged him so. Nothing good would come of him getting his hands on the Soul Calibur, but he was weakening. Ever muscle in his body cried out for the rest that fires offered should he merely touch the Elbow Blades.

"It's not mine," Link struggled through gritting teeth, "you shall not have it or me." His consciousness was fading again, he did not know what would happen if he gave in. The thought of what might happen frightened him.

Gathering his strength he called out again, this time in a voice that vibrated the very earth itself. He said the only thing he could think of, his tether to sanity, "Talim!"

* * *

Yungsung's lips felt rough, his breath pounding on her face. She didn't realize it until later but Yungsung had wrapped his arms around her, with one of his hands slowly falling down the side of her leg.

His manner was still the same, his actions almost bordering on violent. Talim reviled him at that moment, the same lips that were caressed by her love not more than an hour ago were pressed by this cold familiarity. She was never more disgusted with herself than at that moment, she hated Yungsung almost as much as she hated herself.

Yet even so, why couldn't she stop herself?

"Talim!" The voice tore her away from Yungsung in horror. What had happened to Link while she was with him? He could have been hurt or worse and she was kissing a man that she could barely stand to be around anymore.

"Talim," Yungsung whispered, "are you alright?" As he spoke he moved to embrace her again, she pushed him away. The shaking in her eyes and body did not go unnoticed by him though.

"Stay away from me," her voice cracked, "I have to go." When she turned to run she felt a powerful hand take her, "let go of me Yungsung."

"What was that just now?" His voice commanded.

"I have to go," she tore herself away from him, "this is something you couldn't possibly understand." Talim did not look back, only pushed herself forward, fear and desperation prevalent in her mind.

She had reached her room just as Maxi and the others did. Talim pushed her way past them, though not saying anything to one of them, when she entered her room she closed the door behind her. It was then that she had seen it, Link's body was racked with sweat and tears, his eyes were shut so tight and his face cringed with pain.

"Link," Talim picked him up by his shoulders bringing them to eye level, "look at me, Link!" She held him close, her own body damn from his sweat. His painful cries did not stop, Talim could see that he was fighting something, that he was trying to win, but he had been fighting too long. How long had it started after she left him? It couldn't have been for that long, she wasn't gone for very long. What was causing him such pain? Was there anything she could do to stop it?

Embracing him tighter she did the same thing she did when he was possessed by the Soul Edge two years ago, she prayed. She prayed to the Winds to ease his suffering, to end his pain, for him to forgive her.

Talim ignored the people pounding on her door and focused only on Link, on how much she had loved him. She could feel his pain subsiding, his tormentor's regression and before long the battle was won.

Link slept soundlessly in her arms, his body worn out. Talim lay the Hylian down so that he may sleep more peacefully, but she did not dare leave his side, lest he have another attack.

"I'm sorry everyone," Talim opened the door to greet Maxi, Kilik and Mina, "it's over now, please go back to bed. Everything is all right now I promise." Not allowing them a word in, she bowed slightly and closed the door.

Link now lied on his back, asleep. Talim quivered, resisting the urge to cry herself. She knew it, this was her punishment. This was what happened because she faltered.

Not bothering to undress Talim lay down and rested her head on his chest, trying to sleep.

To be continued

No hot springs stuff in this chapter but a whole lot of drama huh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Okay I'm done now thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm browsing the Soul Cali section of and I started to wonder about something. Since when did the Link/Talim pairing become so prevalent? What's more, how much did I have to do with it all? Well if anything it's given me the drive to show these young wiper-snappers (shakes fist while false teeth start to fall out) how it's done. Okay I'm done sounding conceited, standard legal disclaimers still apply.

**Changing Winds**

Link gripped his head as he raised himself from where he slept. His mind was blurry and his head hurt, but he still forced himself awake. He couldn't remember much of the night before, or rather he did not want to remember. It was not the first time something like that had happened to him, in fact he could not begin to count the number of attacks he had in the past few months.

Still it was the most severe, he had remembered trying to call out to Talim, but he hoped that was not the case. She had enough things to worry about with this old acquaintance of her's.

Link's mind flashed back to the attack he had the last night, he remembered the unbearable pain and the will that tried to force itself into him and cringed at the memory. Rubbing his temples he did the only thing he could about it, he tried to forget it.

He knew that the problem needed to be addressed and fixed, but he could not do so in the near future. He needed to forget about it, as he knew nothing good would come of the memory.

Lifting himself off the ground he took extra care so as not to rouse Talim from her own sleep. Then opening a window he took in the early morning air with starving lungs. The air was sweet with the scents of the forest around him.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and took a deep breath. The air had done much to clear his head and he was already beginning to feel much better. Leaving the window open, Link made his way to his sword belt, it was a magical artifact of Hyrule, one that would allow the barer a much larger travel pack than was possible for the belt's size. Once there he searched with his hands.

Shortly he removed a small round wooden object and a carving knife. Looking over he made sure that Talim still slept and smiling went on about his work.

However it was always in the back of his mind. When would he snap? When would he finally lose to the will? How long before he hurt the one he loved?

In her dreams Talim found herself at the Chapel of Heroes, two years ago. Everything from that day played out as it did two years ago, to a point.

Here in her dream she defeated Yungsung and promised that she would come back to him. Then she left him with a parting kiss and words she thought she would never utter to him again.

In her dream she recalled fighting Link, possessed by the Soul Edge, with the Soul Calibur. She recalled piercing his shield with her elbow blades, then his stomach. She stood over him as his life's blood drained from his body and the hell fires engulfed him. She smiled at her victory and rushed into the waiting arms of Hong Yungsung.

Then came the night. That unbearable night.

It was earlier, before Talim had met Link. The pain, the shame. He had told her that he loved her for almost a month and maybe he did, but all Talim could remember feeling was a hard, uncaring body that was despondent to her pleas.

She had agreed to go through with it because she did love him then. He had just kept pushing and pounding away, not noticing the tears and blood that had mixed in with her sweat. He had told her that it would only hurt at first and that eventually it would get better, but it never did.

She felt like she was reborn, lived and died in the moment that she had joined with him. He didn't even hold her afterwards, just went to get some water so that they could towel off.

Yungsung wandered off some time after that, claiming to find a lead in his quest for the so called Sword of Salvation. What ever the real reason was Talim did not know, nor did she care.

She was cold then and afraid, if this was what human contact was then she thought that she could do without it. Talim had focused on her training to the point where it had become the only thing in her world. It was the real reason that she had wanted a tent of her own.

Eventually Talim came upon the Soul Edge shard that had started her foray into all of this. She had wanted to go immediately, but upon reading the Winds she realized that she had to wait for the right time.

That time came in the form of an injured green boy. Helping him heal his body had helped her to heal her heart, to distance herself from what she was mere days before. Link had been impatient, brooding and sour when he was injured, but Talim knew that it was because he thought that he was wasting valuable time, that every second he delayed was another second that the Soul Edge could destroy his home Hyrule.

Still he fought for her freedom, listened when she talked and apologized when he was wrong. It was thanks to him that she was able to be her bright self. With his help she had turned what was once a dark pain into a distant memory.

Talim had known for a long time that if she was faced with that pain again she would take it, because the person that she would face it with would still be there when it was over.

Talim wondered when the dream ended, when it was that she was remembering her past and not sleeping. It didn't matter though, the night was over and she could still feel his presence in the room. He whistled low while his hands worked on something.

Whatever it was it didn't matter, he was still there by her side. That was what mattered.

Link saw Talim's body begin to stir and rushed to hide the piece of wood and the carving knife, he had hoped to hide them in his green tunic, but recalled what had happened to it the previous night so instead opted to hide it behind him. He was sitting in a corner in the bedroom so he was able to keep them partially hidden.

"Good morning," he spoke with an air of nervousness, "are you alright?"

"Yes," Talim looked at her hands, which rested in her lap, "it was nothing." The latter she whispered.

"Hey come over here," Link motioned to her with outstretched arms, "have a seat and enjoy the morning with me."

"Okay," Talim whispered again, still looking at her hands. She tried not to look too relieved, tried to hide her self-loathing. More than anything she hoped he would forget about last night. Talim sat with her back on Link's chest, his legs around her.

When Link wrapped his arms around her chest Talim immediately brought her hands to rest on them. The morning sunlight shone through the open window, lighting both their bodies. A gentle wind warmed Talim as it tossed an errant lock of her hair.

It was Heaven for Talim. She felt safe in Link's arms, comforted. The whole world outside that small space seemed to melt away. There were no painful memories, no hidden fears. No regretful past.

"Do you miss it?" Talim asked, tightening the grip she had on his wrists.

"Miss what?" He whispered in her ear.

"Your home," Talim tried to remember what he had called it. "Hyrule, do you miss it?" She wasn't sure if she had said the name right, Talim had a tendency to accent things from his homeland in a strange way. "You've been gone for so long and I'm sure that your sister misses you. I just want to know."

"Sometimes," Link nodded his head slightly, "sometimes I wonder about how everyone is doing without me, but I'm sure their fine."

"Do you wish you could go back?" Talim stared blankly at her legs as they lay in front of her. "Do you wish you could ever leave this world and go back to your family?"

"Never," Link's voice shook as he held Talim tighter, "I want to stay here with you, no matter what. There is no force in this world or my own that could take me away from you." Link brought his head to rest on Talim's bare shoulder. She could feel the dampness coming from his eyes.

"You know I love you right?" Talim felt his head nod on her shoulder, "I may not say it every chance I get but I do and I'm glad you're with me in this world." Talim reached with her hand and gently brushed Link's head beneath his cap. "I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you."

The last Talim could not really say who she was speaking to. Was it Link, herself or someone else?

"I know," Link smiled, "I know you love me, just like I love you. I guess I should say it more too, but I can see it in everything you do, so I don't need to hear it, because I always feel it." He tightened his embrace around her, "but if you want, I'll make it my every other sentence. I love you."

"Don't do that silly," she giggled, "I just needed to hear it."

"So you can still smile?" He whispered in her ear. "That's good, I was worried you had forgotten."

"Silly," she laughed again, "stop that, your breath tickles."

"Here," Link turned Talim around so that she was looking in his eyes, "doesn't tickle any more does it?" Talim only smiled, "you know it's still pretty early," he held her chin, "we don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to."

"Will you," Talim stuttered, unsure of her words, "will you just hold me." Link smiled and pressed her head against his shoulder, still holding it with his hand and wrapped his other around her waist. Talim could feel part of Link's long ears against her cheek, it twitched slightly when she breathed into it causing her to smile a little more.

"This is good too." Link whispered. He knew, he knew that whatever had happened last night had affected her greatly. He knew it was more than his latest attack and that it likely had to do with the people that she greeted earlier.

Link became angry with himself for wanting to feel sorry for Talim. He had known her a long time and knew that she neither needed nor wanted pity. She would want support, strength and a long ear to listen to, but never pity.

"Link," Talim pushed back, looking again into his eyes, "I don't want to wait anymore." Her words caused him to look away, "I can bare anything if it's with you, because I know that you'll always be there."

"All right," Link spoke, unsure of himself again, "if that's what you really want." He brushed Talim's hair with his fingertips and moving closer, licked his suddenly parched lips before they kissed.

This wasn't like the increasing fervor of any kiss that they had shared before, it was overflowing with emotion. It was their last hurdle. Link's mouth left his Wind Shaman's as he gently kissed down her neck until he reached her shoulder.

Link's breath, lips and tongue all made Talim shudder. She wrapped her wrists around his neck, wanting him to continue his assault. He kissed the cold metal of the pendant that Talim always wore before looking up at her and removing it. He then kissed her collar bone.

Link gently forced Talim to the floor, then pushing himself away from his corner he stood over her on his hands and knees over Talim's body. She did not look away, only endlessly on into his eyes. Not wanting the lull to continue Talim once again wrapped her wrists around his neck and guided him down, slowly. Their faces were once again mere centimeters from each other.

"I-" Link tried to speak, but was silenced by Talim's shaking head.

"Don't say it, Link." Talim whispered, "Don't say another word, just keep going forward." He nodded and moved in again, hoping beyond hope that they could finally-

"Hey wake up you guys!" Maxi's loud voice from in front of their door roused them from their half hypnotic state, making both of them panic as they looked at the door. "The old lady is making us breakfast so you better get out of bed now!" He continued to call out to them.

Talim and Link continued to look at the door, then they stopped and looked at each other. Finally they laughed. Maxi heard the sudden outburst from behind the door and just shook his head.

"It'll be ready in about twenty minutes so you need to be in the dinning room by then." He turned to leave and muttering under his breath said, "Kids these days." The mutter that Maxi made caused Link's ears to twitch, he had heard what Maxi had said, but he paid it no mind.

"Talim could you get me my-" Link was about to ask for his green tunic when he looked at it and remembered what had become of it the night before. "Never mind, could you get me the blue one?" Her mouth opened a little and she laughed nervously. It seemed as if something had happened to his blue tunic. "What about the red one?"

"Sorry," Talim clasped her hands in front of her face, it was the same gesture that Maxi had made sometime after their fight with Kilik and Xianghua. "I asked the old lady that runs the place to wash them for you, she did say it would be ready by midday though."

"Then you mean?" Link did not want to believe it.

"Sorry," Talim said again, "I'll have her repair the green one today."

"So then I have no choice but-" Link's whole face shook, it couldn't mean that. There had to have been another way. "Maybe I could explain the rip in it and wear the green one anyway."

"I don't think that will work." Talim refrained from looking him in the eyes, "I don't see any other option right now anyway."

"I guess," Link sighed in defeat, "it can't be helped."

* * *

Link and Talim entered the dinning room side by side. Link's head looked at nothing but the floor. He knew what would happen, it was the same thing that always happened.

Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi and Mina were all sitting around a long table waiting. However as soon as the pair entered that changed and what was once a quiet gathering turned into an uproar. None of them spoke to each other about it but they were all laughing at the same thing, Link's bright pink tunic and matching cap.

"I've become a joke," Link stared blankly, "I helped defeat the Soul Edge, I was once praised as the Hero of Time, I could have become a king." His eyes started to well with unshed tears, "now to these people I'm a joke."

"It's nothing that serious Link," Talim spoke while patting his back, "the old lady said that your green tunic would be fixed in a few hours so just bare with it."

"Bear with it," Link spoke blankly while Talim lead him to a seat, "just a little bit longer. Bear with it."

"How's he doing," Maxi asked, "I mean after last night and all."

"Better," Talim said, "don't look at him like that, he's just embarrassed. He didn't have anything else to wear anyway." Talim and Link took seats in front of an open door facing the garden. "Maybe I should have worn my pink outfit instead of the one," whispered to Link, "then maybe we would have matched."

Link's eyes opened like those of a prey that knew danger was near. However the look passed and again his head slumped to the floor.

"Sorry I took so long," Yungsung said as he entered, "I guess I was just being lazy this morn-" He looked over to Talim who sat very close next to a strange figure. He was dressed in laughable clothing and had strange long ears. The ears, he knew, that could not belong to something human.

"Monster!" Yungsung screamed as he rushed the dazed Link. Screaming the fiery haired warrior tackled the Hylian and forced him out the open door.

Link's daze was broken when he sensed the dangerous intent of the red headed stranger. Clasping his fists together he slammed them down on Yungsung's back, causing him to let go of Link. Using the momentum Link rolled twice away from the warrior and recovered to his feet. Instinctively he reached for his weapon, but remembered that there was supposed to be no danger and left it in his room.

Yungsung was quick to recover as well. He also had left his sword in his room, but was still very adept in hand to hand combat, what ever this monster was he would defeat it and win Talim.

Link saw the stranger take a defensive position and reacted similarly. He, unlike his opponent, was not very good when it came to unarmed combat, but he still knew a few tricks and had also brought something that might work in his favor.

Yungsung lunged at the monster with his leg, swinging it in a wide ark. Link leaned back, barely missing the attack, but he knew he had to move fast so as to avoid becoming off balanced. Using the momentum Link kept falling backwards, only with his hands extended, then getting a firm grip on the land he kicked off his feet and flipped back, avoiding another kick from the warrior.

Yungsung lunged again, this time kicking his leg straight out. Link was able to sidestep the attack and with his raised arms pushed the leg away, off balancing the warrior. Pretending the kick was a feint Yungsung then pushed forward with his fist, aiming squarely for Link's jaw.

Link was able to catch the punch with his arms, then pushing the warrior towards him he spun forcing the stranger to lose balance again and almost fall. It seemed almost too easy, this warrior was letting his anger guide his movements. Link wondered what he did to piss this guy off so much, where he fighting with any semblance of focus Link knew he would not stand a chance.

"Stop it!" Talim screamed as she ran between the two, her back to Link and her arms spread out. "What do you think you're doing attacking Link for no reason like that?" Her voice seethed. "He didn't do anything at all and you just assume he was trying to hurt someone."

"Talim," Yungsung's voice faltered, "I thought he was-"

"You thought he was the same thing that everyone else did!" She did not lower her voice, "You thought that he was some kind of monster, but you were wrong." Yungsung breathed sharply, "For more than two years Link has been with me, he's been my partner, my support and someone I care about." Finally she lowered her voice and spoke for his ears only, "More than I'd ever cared about you.

"Accept it," she spoke evenly, "accept it like everyone else here has."

"I-" he could not continue. More than anything he felt humiliated over what he had done. Talim was with someone else now, yet she still let him kiss her, it had to mean something. Yet even so, it did not change the facts. He could not say anything or do anything to change it, so he walked away. Silently he walked off, to cool his body and mind.

"Talim," Link placed a hand on her shoulder, "you alright?"

Seeing his face the Wind Shaman slumped, knowing that her hero would catch her. She was worn out, more tired than Link who had just fought. Taking her shoulder's in one arm and her legs in another Link picked Talim up off the ground and made his way back to the table.

"Link," Talim whispered in his arms, "tonight, meet me here in the garden, after everyone else is asleep, there is something I need to do, but I need your help and your music." Link smiled.

* * *

Link walked into the garden alone that night, Talim had expressed the need for privacy and complied. Still it was hard for him to go a whole day and not see her. At least it allowed him time to get his green tunic repaired and back on him where it belonged. He followed a unique light, one that did not come from the sky but a place in the garden.

When he reached it, the vision stole his breath. The light seemed to be coming from a tree in the garden. The tree was filled with white or rather very subtle pink petals. The petals fell from the tree with grace, so much so that he could not turn away from them.

"They're called cherry blossoms," Talim spoke from behind, "they only bloom like that for a short time in spring, it might be why they are so beautiful. They don't last long but they shine with their own brilliance."

"Right now I'm looking at something more brilliant," Link chose carefully and plucked one of the blossoms from the tree, it still had all it's petals and he smiled in approval. Walking over to his Wind Shaman Link placed the blossom in the crook of her ear, then smiled and brushed her hair back. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Talim nodded, "this is a rite among my people, the Wind Tribe." Link cupped her cheek and slowly kissed her lips. It lingered for just long enough and when they broke Talim smiled softly.

"Then let's begin." Link walked away slowly and bringing his ocarina, the Ocarina of Time he played a song that Talim had taught him.

It was something that she felt she needed to do ever since she knew Link was the one. It was an old and even among the Wind Tribe it was out of practice, but it was something she insisted on. The Rite of Purification.

A Shaman performing the rite would dance to music that was played by one they cared for. The rite was created to wash away any discretion from the pair's bodies and bring them closer. It would remove all indecision and told the Winds that they would be together no matter what.

"No matter what." Talim whispered as she danced.

The ritual would not last long and was supposed to be followed by an expression of love between the performers. That expression would have to wait.

As soon as the dance was over and the two made their way to each other something else happened. Clouds gathered as the winds moved violently. Thunder could be heard in the background as lightning struck in the distance. Soon the winds swirled before Link and Talim and a familiar portal opened.

Link put himself between Talim and the portal, shielding her with his back and embracing her with his arms. He held on tightly and soon it was over, the portal was gone. The two of them breathed a sigh of relief, what ever it was it was over.

"Link," a female's voice called out to him, it was not Talim's but it was one he knew very well, for it seemed just has Talim had to face her past so would he.

The woman before them was regal, she wore a pink dress and golden necklace, upon her skirt was lay three golden triangles and a strange bird. It was similar to the shield that Link carried. Her hair was like spun gold and her eyes were a familiar piercing blue. Her skin was white like driven snow and her ears were like only one other on this world.

"You're," Link could scarcely believe the sight before him, "you're Princess Zelda, my sister."

"Link," she spoke again, she reached out with a white gloved hand and raised her palm to her brother, "I've come to take you home."

to be continued

I know I know, not another cliffhanger, but I'm all written out and I wanted to get this chapter out before another month passed. As always feedback is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope I can get back on the horse for this one...

SCII: Changing Winds

"Ah this is nice," Xianghua said as she entered the hot waters of the open air bath. "I've been needing this for a long time, it feels like all that time on the road is just melting away." Xianghua held a towel over her breast with one hand and in the other she poured a clear steaming liquid into a small saucer.

"I'd have to agree with you on that part." Seung Mina was not five feet from Xianghua when she spoke. Of course to her credit she was also pouring a similar liquid into a similar saucer. "I feel two years younger already." Mina emptied her saucer and sighed loudly as she relaxed into the naturally warm waters of the hot spring below.

"Oh," Xianghua felt the courage of her drink well up inside her, "you shouldn't stay in the water too long, you don't want to get any more wrinkles now do you?" She chided Mina. It was odd for her, Xianghua didn't really hate Mina, she didn't think anything about her really, but she felt this insistant urge to costantly taunt and tease the slightly older woman.

"Children should relax quietly," Mina placed her arms around the edges of the spring, trying to soak up as much as she could, "that and try not to pee in the water." Mina didn't really understand what drove herself and Xianghua to compete with each other in this way, it seemed unatural for them even. Still it didn't matter, Mina wasn't about to lose this kind of match either.

It had been a long time coming, but they finally had the chance to use the inn's bath. Though it was not anything extravagant it was still soothing. Fresh water ran into the spring from an underground source and was heated by Mother Earth herself before it bubbled to the surface. Around the spring the owners of the inn had placed a stone flooring for comfort. Around the girls were strong, beautiful trees in the full bloom of the spring season. There were no cherry blossom here, which seemed as an odd comfort to Talim. Though she too was in the bath, she was not privy to Seung Mina and Chai Xianghua's strange exchange.

No, instead Talim replayed the events of the night before throughout her mind. The return of Link's sister, his chance to go home to his people and stop this meaningless wandering existance that they shared. Link could go home, but what of her?

Talim never forgot the words Link told her after their defeat of the Soul Edge. He told her how if she were to ever come to his world she would die with her first breath. He had told her that a world without her was not a world he wanted to be in. But what about now?

What had changed between the two of them in the past two years? Talim didn't think that anything had happened, but that might have been the problem. She wanted more, Link wanted more, but something kept getting in the way, was it the Wind Deity or Link's own Goddess' that stoped them?

Talim held her towel close to her naked body. She looked down at herself. Nothing had really changed with her physically over the past two years either. She thought of Link's sister Zelda, her body was so beautiful even to Talim. She walked with the grace of royalty and was as aware of her surroundings as the sharpest warrior among them. Even if the two were siblings there was no way Talim could compete. She worried that other women from Link's land of Hyrule were as pretty as his sister. If Link did go with his sister would he remember Talim or would she just fade from his heart?

"Maybe I should try to tag along anyway." Talim silently whispered to herself, certain no one would be able to hear.

"That is not a good idea young lady." Startled Talim looked to her side and saw the Hylian Princess perched atop a rock next to where she was sitting. Like all three of the others the princess was also not clothed, her head still baring the crown of the Princess of Hyrule, enjoying the warm waters of the open air bath. "I'm certain Link told you," She patted her head with a towel, "people from this world do not last more than a breath in Hyrule before they die."

"When did..." Talim's voice trailed off as she stared in awe of the Princess. She had managed to sneak past three travel hardened warriors and managed to go undetected long enought to soundlessly steal her way to Talim. "I didn't hear you come in Princess." Talim bowed her head, she thought it a sign of respect to the princess.

"Worry not Wind Shaman," Princess Zelda waved her hand, "you have no need to be so formal with me. Honestly I get enough of that back home." Talim smiled a little as she seemed to relax her guard.

"Princess," Talim tried to speak, but Zelda's beauty and grace were still affecting her, "have you spoken to L-, I mean to the Prince yet?"

"Prince?" Zelda looked into Talim's eyes confused for a second, "Oh you must mean Link?" Talim nodded. "It's strange," the Princess laughed lightly, "I don't think I've ever thought of him as a Prince, did he introduce himself to you as that?"

"No Ma'am," Talim looked into her reflection in the water, "I just thought it would be more appropriate to refer to him as such." Making no attempt to hid her actions this time Zelda splashed down next to Talim and took a good long look into her eyes. Then satisfied with what she saw she nodded to Talim and smiled.

"You don't need to be so formal around me." She said, much to Talim's relief. "And to answer your question the last time I saw my younger brother was the same time as you, just before he left the two of us behind."

"I'm the former Shaman of Wind Tribe," Talim bowed her head again, this time in greeting, "my name is Talim."

"I am Princess and Regent of Hyrule Kingdom," the Princess also bowed slightly, "Zelda, it's a pleasure to meet you." The two smiled and fortunately for Talim, it seemed that they would get along quite well.

It wasn't until some time later that Talim would come to wonder how Zelda knew she was a Wind Shaman when she had just greeted her a short while ago.

* * *

"This seems to be a bit of a waste," Maxi spoke, a hand towel resting on his head.

"What were you expecting?" Kilik was sitting right next to him in a different bath, one a good distance away from the woman's bath.

"I guess something a bit more traditional." Maxi said as he blew bubbles into the water.

"You're just upset that we are separated from the women huh?" Kilik scoffed.

"And you aren't?" Maxi turned in wide eye wonder. A stiff silence was all the response Kilik could muster. "I thought so." Maxi smiled, statisified with at least something.

* * *

It was quiet, finally quiet. Link looked to the sky, his hands a pillow while he layed on his back. He had managed to find the quietest place in the area and finally had time to gather his thoughts. He needed to figure out what to do, what to say. Link left in a storm the night before, literally. He was so afraid and unsure of what to do he used his ocarina to summon a storm that would provide adequit cover for his escape. He hated himself for his cowardace, but at the time could see no other recorse.

He had to figure out how to tell his sister he was staying. It wasn't something as easy as just saying it though. She had traveled a vast unknown distance for the sole purpose of bringing him back, he couldn't very well just say, sorry for wasting your time, bye. After all, to his knowledge there was no actually path between the two worlds. Link himself simply rode the path from when a Soul Edge shard entered Hyrule.

"Matter of fact," Link spoke his thoughts, "why didn't she fall a hundred feet from the sky like I did?"

"Because dear brother," Zelda appeared from behind him so suddenly that she unbalanced Link enough to cause him to slide of the slant roof of the inn, "my portal was natural." Had Zelda been watching him she would have noticed the more pressing urge of his to hold onto the end of the roof, save he fall from a great height again.

"Natural, huh?" Still not looking at him the Princess nodded. "That's great and all Sis, but do you think you could help stop me from falling?"

"I told you before not to-" she turned to look at Link, but before she could finish her words Zelda noticed the precarious position he was in. However before she could act a dark green blur had passed her and was already helping Link back up to the safer spot on the roof.

"Are you okay?" Talim held Link tight in her arms, worried beyond the events that had just preceeded them.

"Yea," Link replied, not entirely wanting her to let him go. He patted Talim's small bare back, more for his comfort than her own. Link felt safe then, Talim's embrace spoke volumes more than her voice could have.

"Silly," Talim whispered, hoping only Link would hear, "you're always worrying me." She held him tighter. "Silly," she whispered again. Talim fought back as she felt the strain of events build upon her, she needed to be stronger, she needed to fight back the tears that threatened to betray her. If Link truely did choose to return home then she would be happy for him, she would cherish the time that the had spent together. Still the tears threatened.

"Sorry," Link smiled as he brough his other arm around her. Link willed to speak with his body, hoped greatly that he didn't need to convey in words that which he felt from the bottom of his heart.

Talim felt lighter then, certanly Link's feelings did reach her. In that one momentary embrace she understood Link's feelings as clearly as if the sky had painted it for her.

Link was staying.

Talim tightened her embrace as she learned this, she felt saddened for Princess Zelda, but at the same time she could not deny her own happiness. Talim thought in that moment she could fly, that the wind would take her clear to the Heavens above.

Link smiled lightly. His feelings did reach her, that was enough.

"Ahem." Zelda coughed into her gloved hand. The sight had not been lost on her, but she wished dearly that Link would behave more like the Hero of Time that he was rather than some hormonal teenager, which conincidentally he also was.

"Sis," Link broke of the embrace to look at Zelda. Talim would not look at the Princess, for fear of betraying her feelings. If anyone were to tell Zelda of Link's choice it would be Link himself.

"I suppose we'll be needing to talk then Link?"

"Yea," Link's hand found it's way to Talim's "we have a lot to talk about." Gently, reasuringly he squeezed her hand.

* * *

"So this is the place, huh?" High above the inn at a small rocky outcropping she stood. A woman not even in her twenties, her eyes held a menacing glare, like a child who had just pulled the wings of a butterfly. In her hand she held a weapon of strange design. It was looked like a snake's skeleton trying to eat it's own tail. It looped into a circle and its spine appeared as a blade of sharp metal.

No voice answered her, but she knew she was correct.

"So," she smiled, "let's play."

* * *

A lot has happened in the time between these chapters, so much so that I can't begin to explain it all. To those of you that waited patiently I apologize. This story would be nothing without the readers so for you all I will do my best and hope to finish this soon.

Thanks for not giving up on me, you all are the best.

P.S. I changed my email...


End file.
